


The Right Decision

by dorkslayer



Series: Bleach Secret Santa 2015 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, bleachsecretsanta2025
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkslayer/pseuds/dorkslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some AU fluff about Bazz and Jugo's first date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading and please drop a comment or a kudo, they mean a lot to me!

"I need a favor!" Nnoitra shouted as he burst into their shared apartment. Bazz groaned, lifting his head from its spot on the couch to glare at his flatmate. Ever since the had met the eccentric dark haired man in his second year of college, Nnoitra had been calling in favors left and right, some of them harmless, but others more risky. 

"What is it?" He grumbled sullenly, muting the man on tv who was monologuing about penguins. Nnoitra grinned hugely, revealing perfect rows of blinding white teeth.

"This one is easy bro, nothing at all like the last favor I asked of you." His roommate promised. Baxter sighed.

"The last time you said that, we nearly got arrested." Nnoitra was always getting himself, and by association, Bazz, into trouble with schemes that involved too much alcohol.

"And this favor is nothing like that, no vandalism or anything." Nnoitra winked and dropped down on the lumpy sofa next to Bazz. "I need you to go on a double date with me and Nel." He said, finally getting to the point.

Bazz groaned. Nnoitra had met his 'soulmate' shortly before they had graduated. For almost a year, Nel was all he talked about, not that he minded, Nel was a cool lady, but there are some things that a man just doesn't need to know about his friends. They had been going steady for almost two years now.

"Well as long as they're hot, then I guess I don't mind." He finally agreed with a shrug. Bazz was almost always down to try something, or someone, new.

"Don't worry dude, it's one of Nel's friends from work, they're totally your type." Nnoitra promised, putting his attention back on the discovery channel, where a baby penguin was waddling around adorably. 

Bazz nodded absentmindedly, and turned to watch the penguins as well, after all, it was only one date, what could possibly go wrong?

\-----------------------------------------

Apparently, a lot, Bazz thought to himself that evening when they walked up to a restaurant to find Nel standing next to the most attractive man he had ever set eyes on. 

He punched Nnoitra roughly in the arm. "You didn't tell me I'd be going on a date with a guy!" He whisper-shouted. Nnoitra gave him a funny look.

"Dude, you're gay, why would I have set you up with a girl?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Because I didn't think that it was gonna be a real date!" Bazz had figured that he was going to be set up with one of Nel's ditzy blonde friends who she always hung out with. This guy may have been blonde but he sure as hell didn't look like a ditz.

Nnoitra didn't show any indication that he had heard his friends protest. His eyes were already locked on his girlfriend, and his mind was clearly elsewhere.

Bazz nervously ran his fingers through his mohawk. His date for tonight was tall and blonde, with peircing blue eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. Bazz felt his face go warm when the guy turned to smile at him. 

He offered his hand shyly. "Buzzard Black, nice to meet you, you can call me Bazz." He introduced. The guy smiled again and gripped his hand firmly in return. 

"Jugram Haschwalth." The man said. "Call me Jugo, pleased to meet you." Bazz felt his heartbeat increase tenfold. Oh no. This was going to be a long night.

Jugo wasn't sure he had made the right decision about agreeing to go on a blind date with one of Nnoitras friends, who in his experience, were muscle bound meatheads. But the guy that he had met was muscled, and possibly a meathead, but he was also blushing. That told Jugo all he needed to know.

First of all, the guy, Bazz, was outrageously attractive. Then, as they got down to talking, he realized that Bazz wasn't just a pretty face. He was in training to become a firefighter, and he seemed to be genuinely interested in Jugo's work as a children's librarian.

Despite the tough looking face and the mohawk, Jugo was finding that Bazz was an incredibly interesting conversationalist. As soon as he got over his initial discomfort, he was ready to talk about politics and science, not just usual date small talk. 

Jugo found himself opening up more towards Bazz, talking about his childhood and family, straying away from safe conversation topics. 

The blonde was rather put out when dinner finally came to an end. Bazz picked up the check quickly, and Jugo smiled.

"Well I suppose I can pay next time." He conceded. Bazz's face turned the color of his hair and Jugo had to force back a smirk.

The two found themselves standing awkwardly side by side outside the restaurant as their friends kissed goodbye passionately and multiple times. 

Bazz cleared his throat. "So um, next time?" He asked.

Jugo nodded. "Yes, I thought that this went rather well for a first date." 

Bazz grinned. "So did I! I'd love to take you out again!" 

"I'd like that." By now, Nnoitra and Nel were doing thing that were probably inappropriate for sidewalks. "I should grab Nel before we get arrested, but I'll get her number from her and we can decide a time and a place." He said, snatching the back of his friends shirt. 

Bazz smiled. "Sounds great, see you later Jugo!" 

'Oh yeah.' Jugo thought to himself. 'Definitely made the right decision.'

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the favor before this one that almost got them arrested was when Nnoitra asked Bazz to help him vandalize Aizen's house.
> 
> Also, Bazz and Nnoitra are the living embodiment of frat boys and there's nothing you can do to tell me otherwise.


End file.
